Praise the Darkness
by Aries Vincere
Summary: Beast Boy suddenly dies...but that's not the end. When a mourning Raven goes to the extreme to bring back her dead love, will she learn to leave nature alone? [BBxRae][Char Twist]
1. Prologue

This idea popped into my head while listening to the song, "Helena". I basically wanted a story that made me have to think outside the box. Anyway, enjoy my newest fic. I don't want to give anything away.

Just a warning: Please do not judge the story right on this chapter. Keep your minds open and get ready for a Titans fanfic like you've never read before. I thank you.

**Praise the Darkness**

_Prologue_

Garfield Logan was dressed in a midnight black suit which seemed too out of character for him. His emerald eyes were lifeless and the sparkle that once illuminated his handsome features was gone. His mind had no clear thought or reason; the world around him was unnoticed. Just days ago, he had been thinking about traveling to New York to see some old friends, and catch up on some personal news. That want was pointless now.

The changeling was carried over to the cathedral entrance and put down with honored care. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not like this…

His teammates, and friends for what seemed like decades, stood on the platform, feeling numb and still in shock. Their world had been turned upside-down and it was just…wrong. They started walking slowly, the feeling in their legs vacant. Like marionettes on strings, they walked down the crimson-colored carpet of stairs, silent in speech, as well as thought.

When the entrance was reached, they waited for the priest to lead the group outside. Heads bowed Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and other mourning strangers lifted up the marble casket from the cold, stone ground and followed the aging clergymen down into the chilling, pouring rain. By now, the tears and rain had mixed, and emotions held high into the gray, swirling clouds.

The walk to the graveyard lasted an eternity. Tired and full of hatred for the higher powers that took their friend, the two men and one woman set down the casket. Away from the crowd stood Raven Roth, a girl who stopped believing in justice and prevailing goodness. Her tears were unseen and her cloak covered her completely. Regret kept popping into her mind and she knew exactly why.

The empath had loved Garfield for years, but could never declare it, because she had always thought her emotions would hurt them both. Now she would never know.

The teammates by the grave watched as the casket holding their friend descended into the blacking hole of dirt. Never would they have seen this, never would they have believed.

It would be hours until they finally were able to leave the rows of graves. Only two indigo eyes remained in the darkness, along with an electric-like aurora striking into the ground…

Life had just begun.

_Why was Raven still at the gravesite? What was she planning? Chapter 1 (2) will knock your socks off. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	2. Chapter 1

Confused about last chapter? Hopefully, this one will tie some things together…

**Praise the Darkness**

Chapter 1

_Days earlier…_

"He's not getting any better," Cyborg said, concern lining his deep voice. "I don't know how a healthy, happy kid could fall apart like this in such little time."

The others exchanged worried glances then turned to look at their friend and teammate, lying helplessly in pain on the hospital wing bed. "Do you guys know if he might have gotten into any trouble?" Everyone shook their head, clueless. They seemed at a loss for words; no one even knew where the illness had even started.

"We have to find out what's with him," Robin said, frowning. "This situation isn't good for the rest of us." Raven looked up suddenly and glared at the leader. "Who cares about us; Beast Boy is the one who needs our help. Look at him. He's a wreck," she said, obviously angry with Robin by now.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't worried about him," Robin shot back, defending himself. "I'm just concerned about this whole thing. It's throwing us off completely." Raven didn't speak again, though words weren't necessary by the look of her facial expression. Robin crossed his arms over his chest and looked into Beast Boy's strained face. The guy looked worse than he'd like to admit…

After a while, the teammates left Beast Boy to sleep and went into the living room, feeling just as worse as they did minutes ago. "Oh, I am so worried about our friend Beast Boy!" Starfire wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Isn't there anything we can do so he will be in less pain?" Cyborg looked at the alien girl and shook his head sadly. "Hopefully he'd be able to fight this." Starfire could not help herself and started to cry; the emotion she felt for her good friend was crystal clear. Soon, the team would go back to the medical bay to check on the changeling, and retreat to their rooms, a good-night sleep needed but most unlikely.

No one had seen the pair of eyes sparkling with devilish anticipation, waiting in the darkness…

Beast Boy was finally drifting off to sleep when he heard the door to the room open and close slowly and quietly. He had believed it was either Raven or Cyborg, so he didn't think twice about the visitor. It was then the changeling became suspicious when the visitor came over without a word said. The figure leaned down next to the green teenager or started to chuckle softly, evilly. "Oh Beast Boy, what a treat this is. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment."

Beast Boy's eyes widened and the poor teen tried to call out, but found his strength wouldn't allow it. The changeling knew who it was right away, and he was too shocked to even wonder why. With a defeated glance, he saw the shadowy figure hold out his life support plug; he didn't have to see the malicious smile to know it was there. "Betrayal hurts, doesn't it?" the figure laughed. "Good night, Beast Boy."

The plug was pulled in one swift motion, and the poor changeling rolled around on bed in terror.

The smiling figure left the room quietly. Forty minutes later the changeling's heart would stop; forty minutes of eternal pain…

_Oh man, that was hard to write, but I think I did OK . Didn't see it coming? xD Maybe you did, but I'm sure you're dying (heh, no pun intended) to know who killed Beast Boy. This will be for another chapter. Coming up next: back to Raven to the graveyard. See ya!_


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your reviews and let me say, I really enjoyed your guesses on who the murderer was. xD

I think a few of you may be in for a, mmm, slight surprise. hides laughter Anyway, we rejoin the story at the funeral, where the real fun begins. –Jason

**Praise the Darkness**

Chapter 2

_Present, at the funeral…_

She had stood at the freshly-dug grave for a long time; watching, waiting. It seemed like hours before the crowd had finally dwindled down only to herself, and Raven had to make sure to one else was watching. No, it was meant to be herself and Garfield; if she couldn't have a moment before the end, she would rewrite the story…

Raven didn't know if her spell would work, but it was the only chance she had. "You had so many before," she reminded herself, and shook it away angrily. A part of her was screaming to leave things be; a warning not to go tampering with nature's course.

"…But I have to know," she said, feeling the hot tears that rarely came running down her pale cheeks.

In a matter of seconds, the girl's eyes started to glow white and her body hovered into the air. Her book of spells floated towards her awaiting hands, and she grabbed it with great force.

Her powers opened the book to a page and the empath cleared her throat nervously, starting the chant:

"_Azarath metrion postnarum _

_Rigmorous malso nor!"_

Raven finished the spell with such emotion that it took her a minute to recover, her breathing in heavy, fast gasps. She waited, ready for the spell to do its work…and to her dismay, nothing was happening. "Damnit!" she screamed, throwing the book down onto the wet grass. Raven lowered herself back down to the ground, defeated. There was no use staying here, feeling the pain overwhelm her broken soul.

The girl began to walk slowly out of the crumbled graveyard when suddenly, a violent tremor erupted from the rocky ground, throwing her off-balance. "Y-y-yyes!" she stammered excitedly, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Garfield's grave, the only grave to seemingly be affected by the chaos, was opening, like an angel finding its way out Hell. Then, as quickly as the tremor had started, it stopped suddenly, without warning.

Raven cautiously approached the newly-opened grave, waiting to see what else would happen. Her thoughts were interrupted when she hear a small chuckle that made her blood run cold. The empath saw a figure standing there in the open hole, like some once worshipped statue. The teen once known as Beast Boy slowly rose to his full height, which surprised the girl, because he seemed much taller. His once emerald eyes that sparkled with life were gray and dull, as if looking into the void. His once matching, shining hair was black as night, covered in dirt. The only thing that resembled the Beast Boy she knew was his skin, which was now only a very pale mint green color.

"Magic tricks, eh Raven?" he said with a malicious grin, not sounding like the jovial friend they once knew. She wanted to back away and run; this was not the boy she wanted back. The changeling walked with cockiness, stepping over the remains of leveled dirt the tremor had caused. "I'd like to thank you, my love, for saving me. You did a great thing, because Beast Boy's got a little "problem" to take care of. You know that song by your favorite band, Raven? Three cheers for sweet revenge? That sounds like a plan," he said, still smiling, still malicious. The changeling took form of a falcon and flew away quickly, without looking back.

Raven could only stand there in shock. What evil had she unleashed?

_Two days before the murder…_

"I'm sorry, King Robin," Garfield said sarcasticly, glaring at the leader of the team. "I didn't know I was a burden to Mr. Perfect."

Robin glared back at the changeling, his face showing rage. "You ruined the entire mission, Beast Boy! If you hadn't gotten in the way, Slade wouldn't have-"

Starfire tried to put both arms out to block to the two boys. "Please, can't we all just get alo-"

"Is that all you talk about Robin! Slade! Get a life!" Beast Boy interrupted, and his other fellow teammates gasped at these words. "I'm tired of you putting me down and blaming me when things don't go our way!"

Robin tried to control himself but found he just couldn't do it. He pushed Starfire out of the way and went up to the changeling, punching him full force in the mouth. It was then time seemed to freeze, and everyone was in shock.

Beast Boy recovered quickly, wiping the blood from his lips. "Coward. Mother fucking coward. Keep putting the blame on someone but yourself. I'm done with you, Robin. Tomorrow morning, I'm leaving the Tower for good." With that said, Beast Boy walked away, not looking back…

The team looked at Robin, who was standing there looking at the ground. "What are you all looking at! Get away!" he yelled, then stormed off into his room…

_Midnight._

A pair of eyes, hidden behind a mask, wandered into the dark crime lab quietly, entering the security code. When the code was accepted, the figure walked to the shelf of different chemicals and reached to the highest shelf, grabbing an unmarked tube of liquid. He just as quietly left the lab, and quickly entered the kitchen a few rooms away…

Garfield just couldn't sleep. His pride had been hurt, and worse of all, Robin had gotten the better of him…again. A knock of his door interrupted his angered thoughts, and made him jump with surprise. "Who is it?"

"Beast Boy, it's Robin. We need to talk."

"Hell no. Get away from my door."

"Please Beast Boy. I want to apologize. I was a total jerk."

"You can say that again."

"Just let me in."

Garfield finally gave in and went to the door, pulling it open. "Hey, Beast Boy. I'm truly sorry for what I did. I promise to make it up to you," Robin said, a sincere look on his face. Beast Boy nodded slowly, saying nothing.

"I brought you your favorite drink- a SoBe," the Boy Wonder said, handing it to the changeling. He accepted it with thanks and opened it, taking a big drink. "Thanks Robin. I don't think I'll be leaving the Tower."

Robin bid Beast Boy good-night and walked around the corner, watching from behind his back as the changeling slammed his door shut. He laughed with an insane tone…and pulled out the empty bottle, shaking the glass. "Yeah, good night, Beast Boy," he grinned, the same grin Beast Boy had leaving the dark graveyard…

_Good twist, eh? I leave you to your thoughts. ;)_


	4. Chapter 3

HOMG, I'm back! xD I've been moving to my new house in the last couple of weeks and apologize for lacking on my writing. Fanfiction took away my uploading privileges because I posted a guide. Grr. Anyway, welcome back to my story!

Lyrics from the Underoath song, "It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door"

**Praise the Darkness**

Chapter 3

_In the graveyard…_

Raven was still standing in that cold, dark cemetery, her mind frozen in shock. What could have Garfield meant about the whole "revenge" thing?

"What have I done?" she asked herself , falling onto the muddy, murky ground. She had never believed this could ever happened; her powers were supposed to be controlled. Things were falling apart, and the realization was truly unbearable. Raven got up slowly, hovered into the air, then took off in the direction Beast Boy had flown, tears threatening to overcome her broken heart…

_Time is running, its running on empty and the gas is running out  
I've decided that tonight is the night  
That I let love aside  
Full speed ahead this seems to be the place  
I've seen this once before  
Planned perfection sought in my dreams_

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form…or what resembled of it. He walked with kind of arrogance that only revenge could power.

"Good, everyone's asleep," he said aloud, grinning that inhuman, malicious grin. He easily broke the security system; after all, he spent many nights studying the Tower blueprints while others thought he was goofing off, playing video games or playing pranks.

The hallways were silent and unthreatened. The changeling quietly made his way to the bedroom hall and found a lump rising in his throat. This was just too easy; revenge had never been so sweet…

_Around this turn where the cross will cast your shadow  
The people will all gather  
To remember such a day  
Where the flames grew as high as trees  
And the world stopped for you and me_

Raven had time to think while she flew over the towering buildings and midnight streets. Something was driven inside the boy she thought she loved; he would not have this kind of determination for nothing. She knew her role was now that of a detective's…if she could survive all of this hell. The Tower finally came into her view, and Raven forced herself to fly a little faster…

Garfield Logan pushed the door to his killer's room open slowly, making sure nothing would ruin this moment. He entered the bedroom and found of Robin's belongings neatly arranged on a small wooden table, no trace of poisons or even a weapon for that matter. "_And so he pretends it never happened_," the changeling thought angrily, making Robin's death even more desirable. He walked further into the room and came to the Boy Wonder's bed, watching Robin's chest rise and fall with each sleep-stricken breath. Beast Boy would tear Robin's heart out of his chest and cease the breathing of that betraying, murdering coward…

Raven ran down the hallway, her steps animated in what seemed like slow motion. She suddenly stopped in front of Robin's room when she heard a mad cackling. The empath threw herself at the door and crashed into the room, disturbing the eerie peace of silent killers…

_Glass shatters and comes to a halt  
I thought we'd be there by now  
I thought it would be so much quicker than this_

Pain has never been so brilliant  
I made sure you were buckled in  
Now you can walk hand in hand with him  
Hand in hand with him

Robin jolted awake in a flash and immediately saw the thing that had once been Garfield Logan stand above him. Beast Boy lunged for the teen's throat and Robin managed to throw himself off the bed just in time. The two immediately went into battle, throwing punches and ready to kill. Raven screamed at the top of her lungs and launched a black auora at them both, sending the two men flying in opposite directions.

Garfield knew things were turning to shit, and the thought enraged him to the core. "You got lucky this time, coward!" he screamed at Robin, his voice so evil that it seemed able suck any goodness left in the world. He turned to Raven and gave her a smile that made her shudder uncontrollably. "I'll let you figure things out for yourself, Raven, my love. For now, I think it's time to make my exit."

The changeling morphed into a bald eagle and flew out Robin's window with bullet-like speed. Robin made no attempt to chase the changeling; consequence was eating him alive…

_My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
Kiss me one last time_

_Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I have many more surprises lined up for this story. Until then, thanks for the read and reviews. _


End file.
